Nightmares
by April Starlight
Summary: A InuYasha no le gustaba dormir, cada vez que lo hacía no encontraba descanso, mucho menos paz. Con una vida como la suya, normalmente tus demonios vuelven y te encuentran en el territorio impreciso y misterioso de los sueños.


Nightmares.

Summary: A InuYasha no le gustaba dormir, cada vez que lo hacía no encontraba descanso, mucho menos paz. Con una vida como la suya, normalmente tus demonios vuelven y te encuentran en el territorio impreciso y misterioso de los sueños.

Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi y yo únicamente lo utilizo para escribir.

* * *

La noche era fría en el bosque y él se encontraba solo en las ramas más altas de un árbol, su piel brillaba por el sudor, sus ojos estaban apretados con fuerza y su mandíbula en tensión, la respiración agitada y el fuerte retumbar de su corazón en su pecho no dejaban dudas, tenía una pesadilla, otra vez.

Se despertó agitado, como si hubiera estado participando en alguna loca carrera, respiró hondamente y se incorporó. Ya no recordaba la última vez que había tenido una pesadilla pero parecía que los malos sueños habían decidido recuperar el tiempo perdido pues esta había sido una de las peores que había tenido. Y aquello era decir bastante, las pesadillas lo habían acompañado casi toda su larga vida.

Esta vez, en su sueño, había perdido el control de sí mismo y era un demonio completo, colmillo de acero estaba fuera de su alcance y a su alrededor la escena era desgarradora: Sango estaba tendida en el suelo, formando un charco de sangre a causa de las múltiples heridas. Se podía ver claramente que no sobreviviría. Miroku, a su lado, no estaba en mejores condiciones y cerca de ellos Kirara y Shippo, ambos inertes también en el suelo.

Sólo Kagome se mantenía en pie, su arco y flechas olvidadas, su cara empapada de lágrimas. Mirarla así lo destruía, deseaba advertirle, obligarla a huir; pero la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que ella no iba a dejarlo. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho todo aquello?, destruir a sus amigos, estar a punto de matar a quien había jurado proteger con su propia vida.

Luego de aquella pausa que pareció eterna el instinto pudo más e InuYasha se abalanzó sobre ella, quien sólo pudo cerrar con fuerza sus ojos.

En ese momento despertó, odiaba aquellos sueños, las imágenes eran demasiado nítidas, demasiado reales. Pero lo más macabro de aquel sueño era que podría convertirse en realidad, y entonces él no sería capaz de vivir con ello.

* * *

Esta sin embargo, era una pesadilla reciente, habían otras mucho más antiguas.

Cuando era niño siempre soñaba con su madre y se despertaba llorando pero se obligaba a sí mismo a detenerse de inmediato, no podía demostrar debilidad, sobretodo en un mundo donde humanos y demonios te odian por igual y verdaderamente no perteneces a ninguna parte.

Muchas veces soñó también que vivía siempre solo, peleando, cazando y viviendo en el bosque. Sin un verdadero amigo o alguien en quien confiar y que lo escuche; en sus sueños, los siglos pasaban uno tras otro, inmutables hasta que finalmente moría. Solo, como había estado siempre.

* * *

Cuando conoció a la sacerdotisa Kikyo sus pesadillas comenzaron a tener otras temáticas, soñaba que era un humano. Y aunque él quería ser un humano en esa época sus sueños se encargaban de mostrarle lo que podría salir mal. En ellos, se convertía en un humano patético e inútil que no podía proteger a Kikyo ni a sí mismo. Añoraba salir a cazar, correr a velocidades increíbles por el bosque y a sus desarrollados sentidos.

Algún tiempo después, cuando Kikyo lo selló en aquel árbol, fueron 50 años donde sólo podía mirarla a ella, no eran sueños propiamente dichos, pues no dormía realmente. Pero la presencia de la sacerdotisa llenaba su mente.

Por ello fue realmente una sorpresa mirarla cuando se liberó del hechizo, pero le bastaron menos de diez minutos para darse cuenta de que estaba frente a otra persona totalmente distinta, cuando aquella niña mimada de Kagome rompió la piedra en miles de pedazos y Naraku entró en escena, cambiaron nuevamente los tópicos de sus pesadillas.

Pero poco a poco, y casi sin que él mismo lo notara sus pesadillas habían disminuido hasta desaparecer, hubieron por supuesto, algunas excepciones como aquella vez en que soñó que Kikyo se lo llevaba con ella al infierno.

* * *

Pero de una manera casi imperceptible sus sueños cambiaron radicalmente, pasaron de ser horribles pesadillas a imaginaciones sobre comerse él solo todo el ramen del mundo o incluso más de una vez se despertó riendo de algo que había visto en la caja mágica o de algún golpe especialmente gracioso que Sango le hubiera dado a Miroku aquel día.

Y a decir verdad, hasta esta noche no había tenido ni un solo sueño desagradable, fue ahí donde comenzó a entender el por qué. Aquella tarde se había peleado con Kagome por culpa del lobo sarnoso que insistía en reclamarla como suya y ella naturalmente lo había sentado y se había marchado enojada para su época.

Por eso decidió dormir lejos en el bosque, no quería escuchar las opiniones de todos ni sentirse presionado para traerla de vuelta.

Fue ahí donde todo tuvo sentido, era ella, Kagome. Su sola presencia ahuyentaba todos los malos sueños, escuchar el latido de su corazón le traía paz, la certeza de tenerla cerca le da la valentía para enfrentarse incluso a sus mayores miedos.

Y entonces lo golpeó el peso de aquella revelación: él la necesita.

InuYasha, aquel que sobrevivió solo a cosas que nadie más habría soportado, aquel que por muchísimo tiempo creyó que nunca iba a necesitar de otro ser, aquel medio demonio al que nadie parecía querer ni valorar.

InuYasha se levantó de un salto, todo mal sueño olvidado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la época moderna encontró todas las luces apagadas y a todos durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones, debía ser muy tarde ya.

Llegó al cuarto de Kagome directamente a través de la ventana y pudo sentir aquel aroma tan especial que sólo a ella le pertenecía, escuchó su respiración acompasada y al mirar su rostro al dormir supo que todo estaría bien.

Podía dormir en el suelo junto a su cama y marcharse cuando amaneciera, él sabía que las pesadillas no iban a volver mientras la tuviera cerca, y en cuanto a él respectaba, se iba a quedar con ella el tiempo que se lo permitiese. Ya mañana podría fingir seguir molesto con ella y llevársela a su época otra vez.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola, hola.

Luego de mucho tiempo ausente he vuelto con una pequeña historia, realmente la inspiración llegó de golpe y aunque no escrito en algún tiempo espero les haya gustado.

Y ya lo saben, me encanta leer sus reviews, así que si les gustó o no siéntanse libres de decírmelo.

Besos, April.


End file.
